Snow Heaven
by redgumball
Summary: Bella's off to her junior/senior trip....but to her dismay it's a ski trip to Colorado! will all be doomed in her ice hell or will a certain golden eyed boy come a warm things up.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own twilight

Bella POV

I sat in study hall, my last class of the day, waiting for the bell to ring and release me from this hell hole they call school. Mike was blabbering at me about something I wasn't really listening just staring at the clock as the second seemed to get slower and slower. Was it just me or was the clock taunting me.

"BELLA! BELLA!" mike shouted snapping me out of my internal cursing at the clock

"WHAT!" I snapped back it came out a bit harsher than I meant ,I guess it wasn't Mike's fault he was a little obsessive stalker…no scratch that it is his fault. That snap was totally deserved.

"jeez…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" mike said this in a small child's voice while poking my arm slightly, this only added to my irritation. I decided to completely ignore him in hopes he would admit defeat and leave me be, no such luck.

"Bella didn't you hear a word I said" mike whined

"no, I'm sorry Mike would you be ever so kind as to repeat it for me" I said through clenched teeth and a fake smile plastered on my face.

"my pleasure, well you know they were taking ideas about where to go for senior trip…." and that's where I zoned out focusing my attention to the ever taunting clock positioned ever so ideally behind Mike, giving the illusion that I was still listening to what ever mundane subject he was blathering on about.

"…. so we all decided on skiing in Colorado!, won't that be fun!" wait hold on back it up a bit did I hear something about skiing cuz it better be water skiing I don't do snow.

"Mike please tell me you meant water skiing" I pleaded with God to let it be water skiing somewhere nice a warm with sun and no clouds! I don't think God was in at the moment because the next word that came out of Mikes mouth sent me into a spiral depression.

"no Bella I mean Skiing as is hitting the slops, you know snow and all" he sounded so excited he had no idea he had just sentenced me to more hell worse than school.

"how did we come up with this idea" I said irritated, whoever suggested this must have a personal vendetta with me and I would personally hunt them down a beat them to a pulp.

"well no one person decided we voted and that's what I was trying to tell you but you just kept nodding your head so we voted with out you" he said with real sincerity. And just then the bell wrung and the teacher hurried to pass out the packets of information for the senior trip and snatched mine and headed out the door. I could hear mike calling my name down the hall but I ignored it and kept walking making a bee line for the parking lot. I was about to reach my car when he intercepted me. By he I mean Jared Knight, one of the best looking guys I have ever seen with his dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes what's not to love. I had a major crush on Jared for I don't know how long but I could never muster up the courage to tell him how I feel. But were good friends so I wouldn't want to risk our friendship, a least that's what I keep telling my self.

"Sup Swan?" Jared said very coolly

"nothing much, did you hear about the ski trip?"

"yeah I'm totally siked, I can't wait to shred down those mountains" I grimaced and the thought of snow, Jared seemed to take notice.

"what's wrong?" his voice full of concern, his eyebrows pulled up in confusion.

"nothing…it's just I don't do snow. I don't like the cold"

"it's ok I'll keep you warm" he said in a suggestive tone

"and how do you plan on doing that " I said playfully trying to lighten the mood

"like this" he said as he pulled me in for a tight embrace he then cupped my face in his hands a gently brought his lips down on mine gently. I was completely enveloped in that kiss and was disappointed when he pulled away but not before whispering in my ear "I've wanted to do that for a long time…I'll see you tomorrow " he said as he turned on his heels and walked over to his car.

Wait what just happened! Did I just kiss Jared Knight? On this trip just got a whole lot more interesting


	2. Chapter 2

diclaimer: i don't own these characters

Chapter 2

Packing didn't take long, due to the fact that my supply of snow clothing is limited. However Angela and I did stop by Newton's to buy ski jackets and pants. I surprised myself by actually enjoying shopping, I ended up buying a white and black ski jacket and plain black pants**.(A/N pictures of ski outfit on profile)** And now I'm standing in the cold in front of the school freezing my butt off waiting for Mr. Banner to stop blabbering about the no PDA policy and let me on the freakin bus! Just as I was about to shove Mr. Banner out of the way, a pair of warm arms snaked around my waste pulling me closer to his chest. His lips made there way to my ear as he whispered

"hey, babe" then he kissed just below my ear, I turned till I was facing him and suddenly getting on the bus seemed trivial I was content staying right there.

"hey yourself " I said coyly, then he pulled me in to a kiss, I was pretty much in heaven till I heard some one clear there throat behind us, we pulled apart immediately and stood to face an angry Mr. Banner

"Mr. Knight. Ms. Swan. What did I just finish telling you about no PDA!" my face flushed a deep red

"Sorry Mr. B we were a little preoccupied, do you mind running that by us again?" Jared said smoothly, I couldn't suppress the giggle that built up, Mr. Banner shot me a dirty look but before he could continue his lecture Jared grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the Charter bus, he pulled me to the very back where only a few people sat. he took both our bags and placed them in the overheads and took the window seat I stood there for a second until he noticed I was still standing

"what's up babe?" he asked with a confused look on his face

"well…do you think I could sit in the window seat?, I like to take pictures."

"well…I hate the aisle seat, when ever someone walks past me they bump my elbows and you've got smaller elbows then me**"(if you don't know where that is from watch "the wedding singer" with adam sandler)** I sighed and took my seat, only to be pulled into Jared's lap

"hey, when you want to take a picture you can just lean over me" he said suggestively

"yeah thanks" I said as I pushed off his chest "but I think I left my camera at home" I sat down with a huff but he didn't even notice that's one thing that bothered me about Jared, he was very insensitive and was a very physical person. It's the little things that count with me and there are a lot of little things wrong with Jared like he can't help but laugh at me when I trip and fall or how he acts totally different when where with his friends, on top of all that he just doesn't know when to quit, when I say stop I mean stop, we've been going out for about two weeks and we have had more fights about my physical boundaries then I have had in my entire life! I mean really didn't his mother ever teach him to keep his hands to himself! And now he has the audacity to put his hand on my thigh and try to feel me up! By this time I was fuming and I'm sure everyone in the bus knew it except for Jared who is completely dense! Angela noticed my hostile mood and quickly acted before I blew a gasket.

"hey Bella" she called "I just got the new dashboard confessionals CD on my Ipod, you wanna listen to it with me? " I jumped straight out of my seat surprising Jared

"what are you doing?" he asked at bit annoyed. Like he had any reason.

"oh sorry, I'm just going to go listen to music with Angela" a said as I walked to trade seats with Ben, Angela boyfriend I gave him a apologetic look which he returned with a reassuring smile. Ben was on the football team with Jared and new how he could get.

"Hey Ang, thanks so much for saving me"

"no problem, I now how Jared can be and you looked a bit uncomfortable"

"ugh you have no idea, I mean there is a time and a place for that stuff and it's not now" I was still aggravated but being with Angela seemed to calm me down.

"so do you really have the dashboard confessionals CD?"

"Yeah" she dug around her bag pulling out a lime green Ipod and handing me an earphone. I drifted off to sleep with the song "Stolen" running through my head .

"Bella! Bella wake up!" my eyes fluttered open and Mike's overly soft face came into focus. I jumped a bit and saw that Jared was still sleeping, Mike had not given up flirting with me since Jared and I got together he just started doing it behind his back, but a few times he had slipped and Jared had caught him I thought he was going to pee his pants he looked so scared.

"umm…Mike your in my bubble" I noticed that we were in front of the ski resort and most everyone had filed off the bus

"so?" he said getting closer

"so…GET OUT" I shouted and smiled as I saw Jared get up from his chair and head over. Jared clamped a hand on Mike shoulder and Mikes eyes grew 10 times there normal size.

"Newton, what are you doing?" Jared said in a menacing voice . Now Mike was not little but Jared could totally take him

"Knight" Mike said as he backed off the bus "I was just….um…nothing " with that he ran off the bus.

Jared look back to me and made a move for my waist but I backed up and grabbed my bag a stormed off the bus. I heard Jared's footsteps trailing behind me.

"Hey, hey wait" he said as he grabbed my wrist turning me "What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm so sorry this took so long but i've been busy and then breaking dawn came out had i've been trytwiceing to pace myself, by the way i loved Breaking  
Dawn!  
but anyway here is chapter 3 this is deadicated to ilovejasper86 and twicebitten, thanks for reviewing!:)  
**

"I don't know, you tell me" OH MY GOSH could he be any more dense

"listen Jared" I sighed "I know we've had this discussion about my physical boundaries before but I really need you to understand" I said this very slowly as if I was talking to a kindergartner "I am not ready to take that next step in our relationship, and I don't want you to be expecting anything from me on this trip, I'm only a junior!" with that I turned on my heels and stalked away only to be stopped by Jared yelling my name. I turned around quickly

"What?" I snapped irritated. He grabbed both my hands in his and gave them a tight squeeze

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push your boundaries, it's just when ever I'm around you I can't help my self" he paused to gauge my reaction and my irritation was surprisingly decreasing, at least he had the decency to apologies so I decided to forgive him and try to have a good time, or as much of a good time as I could in this Ice prison.

"it's ok" I sighed "just don't let it happen again" I said warningly

"you got it" then he took my hand lacing it with his own I walked toward the ski resort.

--

When I got inside the lodge it took my breath away, even though the girls and guys were being separated in rooms we were still in the same building. We all walked in together only to find ourselves in a huge common room, but what really took my breath away wasn't the size of the room or the huge wall filled with books, it was the flat screen T.V complete with a playstation 3, XBox 360 and every kind of game you can imagine! Secretly I was a closet gamer, I could woop Jared's ass any day at Halo but when ever I was at his house and I asked to play I always played it dumb and acted like I had no idea what I was doing. Oh well maybe I could hustle a few guy and win some money. But the nice gaming systems were not the only thing that caught my eye there was also a fooz ball table, a pool table and a hokey table. The fire place was in the center of the room it was tube shaped and ran all the way up to the ceiling there were three curved leather couches surrounding the fireplace. I thought how nice it would feel to curl up on one of the couches in front of the fire place with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate. Most of us had dispersed around the room to explore but Mr. Banner soon pulled us all together

"gather around kids" he shouted "okay so I see all of you have had a chance to look around and I bet your all wondering about the rooming assignment" chatter broke out across the room

"Settle down everybody, were going to keep it senior with senior and junior with junior and same gender" he said knowingly "That means there will be no girls in the boys rooms or vice versa" well you wouldn't hear any complaining from me.

"Ok now for the room assignment, once I call your name and the name of your roommate you may come and collect your keys and find your room" Mr. Banner drooled on "we will start with the Juniors, Alex and Mike room 217 Ben and Jared room 218.….Kim and Amber room 319 Angela and Bella room 320"

I'm glad I got roomed with Angela, normally I try not to converse with the cheerleading types but since Ben and Jared are friends it was only natural that we see each other a lot. At first Angela was shy and reserved but after awhile she softened up and we became good friends. Angela tugged me from my thoughts by linking our arms and pulling me forward to collect out keys and check out our room.

"317..318..319.. Ah here we go 320" she slipped the key into the slot and open the door. The school really went all out for this ski resort, when we first walked in there was a living room with a flat screen T.V, but no gamming systems, that was a let down, and a small sofa there was a hall leading to two bedroom doors each having it's own attached bathroom. There were glass sliding doors in the living room that lead to a deck that housed a Jacuzzi. There was also a small kitchen. We both separated to unpack and get settled. Normally I wouldn't bother using the drawers to unpack but since we were staying here for two and a half weeks I decided it would be easier. I was almost done when my phone rang, it was Jared

"Hello?" I asked

"did you check out your room?"

"yeah it's great we have a Jacuzzi" I said excitedly

"well that we can out that to good use" he said suggestively

"Jared!" is there no end to his stupidity

"joking, joking" he quickly said

"better be" I warned

"okay so how about I take you out to dinner to make up for all my ass holeness today?"

I thought about this for a moment weighing my options but I decided it was a sweet gesture

"sure"

"cool I'll come by your room around 7 and pick you up"

"okay I'll see you then, bye"

"bye"

And with that I hung up the phone and finished unpacking my things pulling out an outfit for tonight which consist light washed torn jeans, a black sweater, a white button down jacket and uggs. After everything was out away I went into the living room where Angela was flipping through the channels. We just lounged around and I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up it was a quarter till 7:00, I rushed to get dressed I had just slipped on my uggs when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Angela called from the front room "hey guys"

Guys? As in plural was Ben there? Hmm better go find, I rounded the corner just in time to see Ben and Angela walk away.

"where are they going?" I asked Jared who was looking really good in dark wash jeans, blue shirt and black converse.

"umm.. I think Ben and Ang said they were going to hang out in the common room… wow you look amazing" a feverish blush crept across my pale skin

"thank you, you don't look to bad yourself"

"okay well lets head out"

"I had a really good time, thank you for taking me out" we had finished dinner and Jared had walked me back to my door.

"no problem" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close "I had to do something to make up for my stupidity" with one arm securely around my waist he brought one had up to my face, cupping it against my cheek he pressed his lips gently against mine but then in the next second it became more frantic his lips crushed hard against mine he forced his tongue into my mouth I tried to break away but he held my body in a vice grip and I couldn't break it. His hands stared to trail under my shirt. I was terrified, and then I did the only thing I could think of I sung S.I.N.G solerplex, instep, nose, groin, by the time I finished singing Jared was already doubled over in pain and I was leaning up against the door trying to catch my breath "it's over" I managed to choke out between breaths. And then the faintness set in and I began to fall, I was faintly aware of some one's faint laughter, I focused on it as I waited for the pain of my body connecting with my body, but it never came two strong arms wrapped around my waist before I could fall to the ground. But the arms were gentle not like Jared. Who was it? All I remember before blackness enveloped me was the strange color of bronze and a velvet voice calling out to me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**omg who was laughing ad who caught her i bet you can guess! next chapter enter edward!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the long wait but here's the nexxt chapter**

**EPOV**

Why was I here? It's not like I haven't been skiing before in the last 50 years. But no Emmett just had to come check out the new slops. And what's worse is that there is a high school here on a winter trip, just what I need a bunch of hormonal teenagers and there racing blood. Oh and the guys are worse nothing plagues the mind of teenage guys more then lustful thought towards the girls that are standing in there midst. But one in particular was bad , I searched through a few heads before I came up with a name, it was Jared he was thinking vile thoughts about the girl standing next to him. What was it with today's youth? have they no self preservation? The boy planned to ask the girl out and then make his move. I wonder what she thought about it? I listened closely trying to tap it to her mind but I came up with nothing, that's strange this has never happen before. I tried to tune out everything else and just focus on her but with no prevail. When I stopped focusing on reading her mind her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, I felt my mouth moisten with the venom that flowed freely. Her scent was unlike anything I had ever encountered, it smelled floral just then I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder

"hey" jasper greeted. I was so enveloped in listening to this girl that I didn't even notice jasper and Emmett enter the room.

"hey" I greeted back

"come on we better go, Emmett is just itching to get on the slops" I look back at Emmett and his mind was full of images of him "shredding" down the mountain. I turned and left the group of teenagers just as the girl was being called, her name was Bella. Emmett ran over and pulled me away before I could put a face with the name. I quickly tried to scan peoples minds to see if I could get a clear picture of her but nothing. And just like that her scent was lost. Emmett dragged both Jasper and I to the ski lift we all piled on to one bench and sat quietly. Emmett was bouncing up and down and I was afraid the bench was going to fall off the hinges. Not that I would have gotten hurt but it sure would have brought a crowd.

"Stop!" I cried and Emmett stopped

"well someone's in a bad mood" Emmett mumbled. After sometime going up a down the hills I was getting tired not physically but when you have to go up and down, and up and down it can get a little tedious, so I quietly slipped away only Jasper saw me as Emmett was to engrossed with going down the biggest hill. I decided to walk back to the common room where I had seen a large variety of books, I doubted they had anything that I had not already read before but rereading never hurt. As I was walking back that floral scent entered my nose and I scanned the crowed for Bella and that's when I saw her and I froze not only did she have a beautiful scent but that was nothing compared to her face, her face was heart shaped with creamy white skin. Her eyes were deep pools of chocolate brown with a depth I had never seen. Her lips were full her cheeks were tinted red from the cold and then there was Jared the boy I had heard earlier. They were both walking back towards the lodge, his thoughts had become more detailed as to how he was going to make his move. Bella was in danger, but it none of my business the rational side of my brain tried to argue but then I felt a pull in my dead heart telling me to follow her, to keep her safe, that was the irrational side of my brain. And in the end the irrational side of my brain won and I began to follow them, discreetly of course. When they reached her I stayed just around the corner.

"EDDIE!" Emmet yelled. In a split second I flew towards him cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up" I hissed not wanting Bella to hear us. I peeked around the corner to check and I saw Jared had pushed her against the door and she was struggling to get out of his grasp. By this time both Emmett and I were standing in the middle of the hall way facing them, I was about to yank Jared off of her when she did something unexpected, she hit him in the solar plexus then and instep to his foot while almost simultaneously hitting his knee then a quick knee to the groin causing his to topple over in pain. Emmett and I stood there in shock.

"It's over" she spat. She started to breath heavily and began to fall I raced and caught her in my arms noting how soft and warm she was.

"DAMN THAT WAS FUNNY" Emmett bellowed and started to laugh just as she drifted into unconsciousness.

**well that's it Read and Review**


End file.
